The present invention relates to a bill processing device which has a plurality of stacking parts and which sorts bills in which a plurality of denominations are mixed, and which carries the bills to predetermined stacking parts and counts a total amount of the bills, and more particularly, to a bill processing device capable of efficiently carries bills even when the bills can not be stacked on a destination stacking part.
In recent years, banking systems and the like use bill processing devices which check high volume bills whether they are real or counterfeit bills, which classify bills into respective denominations, count the bills and tie the bills in a bundle.
Such a bill processing device is for sorting bills of a plurality of denominations and carrying the bills to predetermined stacking parts. Therefore, it is possible to enhance the processing efficiency by increasing the number or capacity of stacking parts.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-165806 discloses such a bill processing device. According to the bill processing device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-165806, bills placed on a hopper 11 are sequentially taken in, the bills are carried to stackers 121 to 123 of respective denominations, and when one stacker is filled with bills, the bill processing device is automatically stopped temporarily (step S23), an operator removes the filled stacker (S24), the operator pushes down “START/STOP” key 241 to restart the bill processing device (S25) (see paragraph 0026 and FIG. 6). The bills are counted (S1) after the bills are carried (S10).
If the number or capacity of the stacking parts is increased, however, the scale of the bill processing device is increased, and the producing cost and installation cost of the bill processing device are increased.
In the case of the bill processing device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-165806, when one of the stackers is filled with bills, the bill processing device is temporarily stopped even if other stackers are not filled with bills. Thus, the processing efficiency is deteriorated correspondingly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bill processing device which is not stopped even if one or some of stackers are filled with bills without increasing the number or volume of stacking parts.